Storm of Blue Fire
by GirlWithNoLife
Summary: During the post war, Azula somehow escapes the Asylum. Now with no memory of her past, she meets a strange boy who somehow change her perspective. But things won't go so easily, after all when one war ends, another begins.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: During the post war, Azula somehow escapes the Asylum. Now with no memory of her past, she meets a strange boy who somehow change her perspective. But things won't go so easily, after all when one war ends, another begins.

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing!

Notes: It's been awhile since I've seen Avatar so if I'm off on some stuff, let me know and I'll try to fix it.

_Long ago, in a time forgotten, a powerful air bender did battle with a fierce monster. The battle was said to last for days straight, through day and night, storm or sun, until one day the air bender defeated the creature. The Air Bender thought that with the creatures defeat, peace would return to the land, however the beast had other plans._

"_You may defeat me today, but like all storms and shadows I will return. And when I do, fire will rain down, water will tear up the earth, and my breath will blow away whatever is left. So enjoy your victory today, for like all joyous things it will be sort lived."_

_Leaving behind those words, the creature vanished and the legend he had carried with him had ended and was forgotten. But on that day a new legend began. A legend that would carry on for centuries to come. _

_The legend of the Avatar._

Centuries later in the Fire Kingdom, chaos ensued at the insane asylum as a massive blue fire raged.

"Ahhh!"

"Quick! Get this fire under control!"

"Ahh!"

"I don't understand..." a fire bender said as rain blinded his vision. "How this fire still burning through all this rain?"

A few days later, on a ship leaving the fire kingdom, a young boy let out a long yawn.

"Man! I am so bored and tired." he said as he leaned against the railing.

"Ha! That's not what you were saying a month ago!" a old sailor laughed. "You were saying that was the most exciting time of your life!"

"Well, yeah!" the boy said as he pushed his dark shadow bangs out of his bright, glowing blue eyes eyes. "I mean, come on! Fire was raining from the sky and everything! How is that not cool? Well, I guess if you get hit, it's not cool." The sailor laughed.

"Ha, ha! You're a funny lad. When I was your age I spent all my time hitting on girls when I wasn't at sea. But here you are, enjoying your youth by traveling the world! I'm jealous!" he said.

"Hey, I hit on girls plenty, sailor! The only problem is that most of them tend to hit back!" the boy said as he rubbed his cheek. At this the sailor burst out laughing.

"HA! A real lady killer, eh?" At this the boy looked thoughtful.

"Depends how technical you wanna get." he mumbled. Suddenly he spotted something in the ocean. "Huh?" Upon closer look he saw that it was a girl. "Ah! Hot babe over board!" the boy yelled as he ripped off his black cloak and leaped into the water. He swam to the girl, who appeared to be unconscious. When she was in the safety of his arms he stared at her, entranced.

'_Whoa! She's... beautiful!' _he thought just before he was hit in the head with a lifesaver.

"Hey! Don't play around! Grab it before you drown!" the sailor yelled.

"Don't hit me in the head with it, Dumb ass!" he yelled. Eventually they pulled them both aboard and the boy was surprised/thrilled to see that the girl wasn't wearing anything. He gave his cloak and then took her to the room the crew had been kind enough to lend to him. There, he attended the many wounds she beared upon her.

'_Wow, she's been badly beat.'_ he observed as he bandaged her arm. _'Was she a soldier or something?'_ When she was all bandaged up he ran a gentle hand through her dark chocolate hair. _'I can't tell she's from earth, fire, or water nation. I never paid attention to anyone facial features before. But my guess is that since she's this close to the earth nation, she's from there or going there.' _He then smiled as he gazed at her face, which was pale. _'Well, wherever she's from, she's hot! Total 7 on the hotness scale. Hey! Maybe she's a mermaid!'_ Suddenly the girl's eyes shot open to reveal the most gorgeous golden eyes the boy had ever seen.

"Who are you?" she demanded as she sat up and back away from him. She looked like a frighten animal for a moment. Then she peeked underneath the cloak over her and red with embarrassment and fury. "Y-You pervert!"

"Yikes! W-Wait! I-It's not what it looks like, I swear!" the boy started. But before he could explain, she punched him with an inhuman strength that sent him flying through the wall and almost over the ship.

"Like I said dude," he said to a sailor as he caught the edge, his chest throbbing from when she punched him. "Girls tend to hit back and the hotter they are, the harder they hit!" After the crew managed to calm the girl down and they had explained that the boy had saved her life, she eventually let him renter the room.

"So..." she said. She wearing the young traveler's spare clothes right night and since he was taller, she like a small child wearing her daddy's shirt. "From what I heard, I guess I owe you my life. T-Thanks..." The boy smiled brightly at her.

"No prob! I'm Arashi Yami! Now, when do I get my wishes?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, you're a mermaid aren't cha? Since I saved ya, don't I get a wish? Or maybe I have to rub something." The girl twitched at this.

"You idiot! First... that's a genie! Second, I'm not a mermaid!" she yelled.

"Really? Ah, well! I'm still glad I saved ya!" Arashi grinned. "So then who are ya?" At this the girl froze. Who was she...?

"I... I don't know..." she said in a quiet voice. Who was she? Why was she here? Understanding her silence, Arashi gently brushed a stray hair from her face.

"Hm. You were pretty beat up. Maybe you hit your head," he said. "Don't worry. When we hit shore I promise to get you to a good doctor." The girl stared at him with wide, surprised eyes, then slapped his hand away.

"D-Don't get too familiar, peasant!" she snarled.

"Peasant? Me? Hey, I'm not the one floating around in the ocean naked, broad!"

"B-broad? How dare you!"

"Oh, you'd be surprised what I dare, lady!"

"Such impudence! I should strike you down where you stand!"

"Ha! You need lightening to do that babe! And you don't have that!"

"Ah, young love." the captain said to his first mate as they listened to the argument between the two.

"Captain! She's strangling him with a belt!"

"Oh? Wow! Couple don't reach that stage for at least a few months! They must have really connected!"

"Yeah! Her foot just connected with his head!"

After they landed on shore, Arashi kept his promise took the mysterious girl to a doctor, who looked her over.

"She appears to have anemia." the doctor said after a series of tests.

"Oh, really?" the girl said in a sarcastic tone. "You don't say."

"Wow! You're such a genius! How can you still be just a local doctor?" Arashi said in just a sarcastic tone. His long dark cloak covered his body, so he looked very mysterious, even with the hood down. "Can his genius tell us the cause?"

"And more importantly how to reverse it?" the girl added with a frown. The doctor scowled at them, offended at their sarcasm.

'_Impertinent children!'_ he thought before answering.

"I haven't been able to determined the cause as of yet. However, I determine that it is caused by severe mental shock."

"I see. And can you fix it?" the girl demanded. The doctor shook his head.

"I'm afraid I do not have the means. Since the damage was caused by shock, it is uncertain if your memory will ever return." When the girl heard this her eyes lit up with fury as her fists clenched.

"Hmph! Thanks for nothing!" she hissed as she stood and stomped out of the hut.

"Hey, how do you think I feel? I paid him!" Arashi huffed as he shifted the long spear like bundle on his shoulder. The young girl ran in to the streets of the village near the sea. As she looked around in her annoyance, she suddenly felt very intimidated by all the people that surrounded then. They weren't looking at her, but some reason she felt afraid, like a lost animal. She wanted to attack something. She wanted to hurt someone. Hurt them before they could hurt her.

"So what are you going to do now?" Arashi asked as he walked up behind her. The girl whipped around to glare at him.

"What?" she hissed. Unaffected by the glare Arashi continued.

"What are you going to do now? You have idea who are you know and from what that quack said, it won't be coming back anytime soon. So what are you going to do?" he asked. The girl went silent. What was she going to do?

"Hmph! What I do is of no concern to you!" she snapped as she looked away.

"Maybe not. Still, I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Ah! But satisfaction brought it back."

"Then it was killed once again by a hound."

"Hm! Never heard that part before."

"That's because I made it up," the girl said as she turned away. "What I plan to do is my business and mine alone!"

"Uh huh... You have no idea do you?" Arashi asked.

"Like I said it's none of your business!" the girl said stubbornly. Arashi chuckled.

"If you're planning to just wander around, why don't I accompany you?" he said.

"What?" the girl said in surprise.

"Well, you don't know who you are, right?" he reasoned. "And my guess is that you have no idea where you are, right? Well, being an expert traveler I know all bout strange places and how to get around. I'm sure I could be of help to ya." The girl frowned as she looked him over. He did have a point. He could be of use to her.

"...Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because I like you." When the girl heard this she almost fell forward.

"Wh-What?" she stuttered.

"I like you." Arashi repeated. "You're cute and you seem like fun, so I wanna get to know you better! That's all there is to it." The girl stared at him. How could this boy just bluntly say he liked her? Hadn't they just met? Needless to say, this girl was very suspicious of the boy, however he did seem to possess knowledge that she could use.

"Very well, lover boy!" she said as she placed a hand on her hips. "I suppose I can allow you to accompany me, for now."

"Great! So where do you wanna go, Amaterasu?" Arashi asked with a grin. The girl blinked.

"What?"

"Oh! Well, since we don't know your name yet I decided to call you Amaterasu, after the sun goddess because your eyes remind me of the sun!" the boy explained. "If you don't like it, I can think of something else." The girl stared at her, before smiling.

"No, it's fine," she said as she brushed her long hair. "Having the name of a goddess suits me, no?" Arashi smiled in strange way, as if he was plotting something much bigger.

"Heh. This is gonna be a interesting trip... goddess."

Meanwhile in the Fire Kingdom, Fire lord Zuko sat upon his throne, eyes burrowed in worry. After the Fire Nation's Asylum had been burned down in a mysterious blue fire, Zuko had searched for his sister, who had been sent there in her madness. Some had thought Azula had perished in the fire, but those who knew her knew better.

'_That fire...'_ he thought as he remembered the blue flame in the rain. _'It didn't die down until the storm was over, even when it was pouring. That fire wasn't natural. And since it was blue, Azula must have started it somehow. But how? She was under constant watch.'_

"You summoned me, sir?" a guard said as he bowed before the young fire lord.

"Yes. I want you to find the guard who was suppose to be watching over Azula and bring him to me at once." Zuko commanded.

"I'm afraid that is not possible, Lord Zuko." the guard said. "The guard was badly wounded and right now he is at a hospital currently unconscious with serve wounds. The healers are doing everything they can, but for now all we can do is wait." When Zuko heard this he let out a low curse.

'_Dammit! Azula must have attacked him.'_ he thought.

"Then have the guards search the island! Find anyone who might know what happen that night! And send for Jun immediately!" he ordered.

'_I don't know what Azula's planning... but if it's her plan, it can't be good!'_

Just like all the beginning of all my stories, this is chapter is confusing. But as usual, it will all make sense later on. If you wanna know what Arashi looks like, the link to the pic is on the home page.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: During the post war, Azula somehow escapes the Asylum. Now with no memory of her past, she meets a strange boy who somehow change her perspective. But things won't go so easily, after all when one war ends, another begins.

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing!

Notes: It's been awhile since I've seen Avatar so if I'm off on some stuff, let me know and I'll try to fix it.

"Come on already!" Arashi moaned as he laid in a chair. Amaterasu refused to go traveling around in Arashi's clothes and so now he was in one of the last places a man wanted to be. A clothing store. "Man! Why does it always take forever for girls to pick out clothes?"

"Because we like to look good, unlike boys." Amaterasu said as she stepped out of the changing room. "What do you think?" She wore a long sleeved black dress kimono with a red design.

"You mean we don't have to try as hard." Arashi grinned. "As for the kimono, take it off."

"Why?"

"It's too expensive! I can't afford something like that! Besides, you can't travel in that. It's too flashy! We'll catch the attention of thieves and such. Not to mention, it's not made for travel you'll be snagging it and tripping over every rock."

"_I'll_ attract attention? Look at what you wear!"

"Hey! I'll have you know black is always fashionable! Besides, when I pull up my food and pull out my little friend here, I can really give everyone the hebejibes!" Arashi said as he held up his wrapped bundle. Amaterasu frowned at it.

"What is that exactly?" she asked.

"My scythe." At this Amaterasu stared at him.

"What?"

"My scythe. Only a moron would wonder around without a way to defend himself. When I was a kid, I thought it looked cool and took it." Arashi explained. "I usually keep it wrapped up, but sometimes I take it out and walk around with my hood up. Heh! You should how people run when they see me!"

"I can see why!" Amaterasu said with a slight giggle as she imagined it. "Anyway, what do you want me to wear then? Leaves so I'll blend in with the trees?"

"Well, I certainly would mind, Jane!" Arashi said with a perverted grin. "But since you girls are sensitive about that stuff, go find something cheaper!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you can walk around naked and I can get all the free looks I want!" Amaterasu glared at him at him so hard, he thought he would melt, but finally whipped around before stomping away in huff.

"Fine! I'll go change!" she puffed.

"That's my girl!" Arashi grinned.

"I'm not your girl!" Amaterasu yelled as she threw a shoe at his head.

"Ow!"

Meanwhile, outside the store two shadows were watching the two with glaring eyes.

"Ready?" one said.

"Whenever you are." the other said.

"Now that's better, princess!" Arashi said as he clapped his hands at the new outfit Amaterasu had chosen. She now wore a long black travel kimono with blue edging that showed off her legs. Amaterasu smirked at him as she folded her arms.

"Are you saying that because it's cheaper?" she asked as he paid.

"Absolutely!" he said as they walked out of the store.

"Cheap skate!" Amaterasu said as she stuck her tongue playfully at him.

"Hey, when you have almost nothing, you learn to cherish what you have."

"Which is nothing!"

"_Almost_ nothing!" Suddenly Amaterasu sense danger and flipped back while Arashi jumped just as two black spears shot at them. They landed in front of a shop and a surprised seller.

"Doesn't anyone just say hello, anymore?" Arashi said with a sigh. Amaterasu looked up and saw two cloaked figures glaring at the two of them from a roof.

"Arashi of the Spirit tribe! For your crimes of betrayal, your soul is condemned to hell!" one of them yelled.

'_Spirit tribe?'_ Amaterasu wondered as she looked up at Arashi, who scratched his head.

"Yeah... Don't really care. After all, I'll be dead. However, right now I'm alive asshole! Hell means nothing to me so go away!" he said. This seemed to anger the two for then they yelled,

"Buy a clue, dumb ass! We're here to kill you!"

"So you appear right in front of him, in plain sight and announce it?" Amaterasu said flatly. "Wow! You two must be the top assassins of assassin academy!"

"I know, right?" At this the assassins twitched.

"Sh-Shut up!" They yelled. "And prepare to die!" Suddenly one held his hand in the air and a black vortex appeared.

"Wha?" Amaterasu gasped as a bright light appeared. Arashi quickly wrapped her in cloak to shield her. When the light was gone, he removed it and Amaterasu saw they in some sort of strange plane. It looked like the town, but something was different about it and she noticed that she was glowing blue. "Arashi!" she hissed as she glared up at the boy.

"Hey, I didn't do it!" he yelled. "Yell at those idiots!"

"Enough talk! It's time to fight!" the young attackers yelled as they did a swift motion with their arms and over ten spears of light shot at them. Amaterasu shielded her face as she heard someone scream, but Arashi leaped in front of her and pulled out his long scythe a spun to deflect them back. The attackers let out a shriek of fright as they ducked their own spears. Arashi gave them a flat look.

"Are you guess seriously from the spirit tribe? Seriously, first you attack in broad daylight, then you bring innocent people to the spirit realm? Seriously, even I wouldn't make these mistake, I'm a bigger idiot than anyone!" he said.

"Don't admit to that," Amaterasu said as she looked around. It was then she noticed that the two idiots had brought a few of the towns folk along with them to... where ever they were. "I have no idea what's going on, but I'll bet these two rookies here saw a bounty on your head or something and decided to come here themselves to kill you and collect the reward or something." Arashi turned his head to the two rookies who stiffened.

"That about it, rookies?" he smirked.

"We're not rookies!" They both yelled.

"Really? You act like them." At this the children twitched.

"Do you ever stop talking?" One yelled as he threw a talisman at him. Arashi cut it in half with his scythe while the other attacked with his staff. Arashi caught this attack then flipped the attacker into the one throwing the Talismans. They both grunted upon collision and Arashi laughed.

"Seriously? That the best you can do it?" he asked. "Just who do you think you're dealing with?" Before the rookies could answer, Arashi heard a low, ghostly growl around them.

"Ahh!"

"What was that?" the town folk exclaimed in fear. Amaterasu whipped around as well.

"The hell..." she breathed as she frowned. Arashi looked around warily.

"This is why they don't send rookies to do a man job." he said, weapon raised. "To all humans, don't move a muscle unless you wish to die!" Just then a large, disfigured beast appeared and leaped at the human, it's sharp fangs beared for the attack. The humans scream in terror and Arashi rushed forward and with a strange style that was unfamiliar to Amaterasu slashed the demon in two.

"Heh! I'm usually not into saving people, but I'm in the best mood ever today!" he smirked. "Yo, Ama-chan! Get the humans together, will ya?" Amaterasu blinked, then scowled.

"Don't you dare give me orders!" she snapped.

"Okay, fine. I'll gather the humans and you hold back all these demons." he shot back as four disfigured creatures appeared. Amaterasu stiffened. She had already lost her memory, she didn't want to lose any body limbs (or her life) on top of that. So with a growl she called,

"Alright! Anyone who wants to stay alive, get in a group! If you want to get eaten, please stay where you are." The humans quickly gathered together while Arashi battled against the oni that attacked them from all around. Then he noticed the very ones that had attacked him, were cowering in the shadows of the demons.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a laugh as he sliced another demon in half. "Never seen a demon before?" From their frightened white faces and their quivering bodies, Arashi knew he was right. "Heh! You two are more than stupid! You wanted to be admired so you come after one of the most wanted mages of the Spirit clan and then you pull me, and about... twenty innocent people into the spirit realm without ever seeing a demon?" The boys let out a squeak of terror as Arashi caught a demons skull and crushed it. "Laa~me!"

"Never mind that! Get us home!" Amaterasu yelled.

"Oh, yeah! It's as simple as focusing a spell and waving my scythe!" Arashi called back.

"This is no time for sarcasm!"

"What sarcasm? It really is that simple!" the hooded teen said as he kicked a demon away from the group of humans. "I'm just not done showing off my mad skills!" Amaterasu didn't know whether to scream or tackle the boy and strangle him.

'_What the hell is with this...this thing!'_ she thought as she yelled,

"Arashi!"

"Oh, alright!" Arashi then held his weapon high and his bright eyes glowed brighter as a dark light surrounded him. It enveloped him and the rest of the humans who cowered back.

When they uncovered their eyes, they found they were back in the village, safe and sound. Amaterasu was surprised to see it was night.

"Happy?" Arashi said. Then turned to the two assassins, who whimpered as he towered over them. "Now here's what's going to happen; You gonna go back to the tribe and tell them what you did. Then you're gonna tell them to send better assassins next time, got it?"

"Y-yes!" they cried. With a satisfied smirked, Arashi turned away from them and walked towards Amaterasu, who stared with the human behind her cowered in fear, too afraid to say anything. He held his hand out to her.

"It's time to take our leave... Goddess." he said. Amaterasu blinked, then smiled.

"Don't get too familiar, peasant!" she sneered as she walked passed him.

"Peasant? Hey, I saved your life!"

"Did I ask you to?"

"You didn't ask me not to."

"So you admit you acted upon your freewill."

"Duh. No one wants to pay me to act on my will, so it's free."

"...You know that doesn't make any sense, right?" When they were on the outskirts of town, Amaterasu turned to him.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked.

"Later!" Arashi yawned. "First I wanna get away this town before they come after us with pitch forks and try to burn us at the stake."Amaterasu sighed.

"Fine. You know there really is more to you than meets the eye. I think we might actually be able to get along."she said. Then she giggled as she remembered what he said. "This is the best day you've ever had? What the heck are all your other days like?" Arashi looked at her.

"Of course it's the best day of my life," he said as if it was obvious. "I met you, didn't I?" At this Amaterasu turned slightly pink.

"D-Don't say stuff like that so bluntly!" she snapped.

"Why?"

"It's embarrassing!"

"Well, what if I don't say it bluntly?"

"Ugh! Just don't talk at all!"

"Ha! Never gonna happen. I was born to blab."

"Ugh! Don't admit to that!"

Wow! Arashi is being hunted! The question is why? Sorry bout the lame battle scenes. They'll get better later on.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: During the post war, Azula somehow escapes the Asylum. Now with no memory of her past, she meets a strange boy who somehow change her perspective. But things won't go so easily, after all when one war ends, another begins.

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing!

Notes: It's been awhile since I've seen Avatar so if I'm off on some stuff, let me know and I'll try to fix it.

When they decided they far enough away from the city, they made camp in a forest.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Arashi asked.

"The plan is we get my memory back." Amaterasu said simply as she stared at the fire in front of her.

"Great plan. And how are we going to do that?" Amaterasu was quiet for a moment then closed her eyes.

"Before we get too into that, why don't you first explain why assassins are after you." she said.

"Huh? Oh! Well, it's kinda a long story." he said as he rubbed his head.

"It's a long night."

"Heh! I guess that's true." Arashi laughed. "Let's see... Well, I guess I should first tell ya about the Spirit Tribe. You see, the Spirit Tribe are people with supernatural powers to communicate with the spirits, hence the name. We use the powers of spirits to fight, which sometimes turned us into demons. Naturally, this made us dangerous to all the other nations, so around... six, seven thousand years ago, the Avatar tried to wipe us out."

"The Avatar?" Amaterasu said slowly. For some reason that name tugged at the back of her mind.

"Yup! The big amonno of all the elements. I don't really get it, but somehow we pissed him off and in his rage he attacked us. Since the other nations thought we were all devil worshipers, this was a big relief. We survived, but we had to live in hiding. Most of us stayed together, but some of us went our separate way. You would call them witch doctors, or voodoo users."

"As interesting as this history lesson is, it doesn't answer what it has to do with you." Amaterasu interrupted.

"I'm getting to that," Arashi snapped. "I was born into the tribe and was immediately a spirit bending prodigy because I was half dead."

"Brain dead?"

"Ha, ha! No seriously, because I was born half dead I had a special connection to the spirit realm. So you say I'm a big cheese when it comes to spirit bending."

"Your head is getting big."

"Stop interrupting. When I was... ten? Nine? I got a little big for my britches and accidently summoned a demon that almost destroyed the tribe and revealed our existence to the world." he continued. "I managed to stop it, but the tribe was pretty ticked. I was sentenced to death and since I didn't want to die, I stole this scythe here and bolted."

"So basically this spirit tribe is hunting you because you summoned a demon?" Amaterasu sighed.

"Yup. I come from a harsh clan." the boy said as he leaned against a tree. "Hope I didn't scare you off, Ama-babe."

"Hardly." Amaterasu said as she grinned mischievously. Then she started to crawl towards him. "So... You can do spells, can you? Then perhaps you can do a spell to get my memory back."

"No way." Arashi said flatly, making Amaterasu fall forward. "First off, Spirit bending is not magic. Unless I use the power of spirit, it's useless. And if I do that, the spirit tribe will be able to find me! The two we saw today were kids! If we meet a fully trained one, we're gonna be so dead, hell won't know what we are." Amaterasu glared up at him.

"So you're completely useless to me." she growled.

"Not completely," he said as he tugged her ponytail. "I said I'd help you and I will. If you really wanna use spirit bending to get your memory back, I know someone who can help."

"Do you now?"

"Yup. It'll take a few days to get there though, so we'll have to stop and get some supplies tomorrow." After hearing this, Amaterasu turned her attention to fire.

"Why... Are you doing all this?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Why are telling me your past? Why are you helping me? It can't all be because you simple like me." she said. Arashi turned his gaze to the sky.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" he asked.

"Because it's not possible! It's just not!" Amaterasu yelled as she stood. "It's not possible for anyone to do all this without wanting something back!"

"Why? Because you wouldn't do it without it somehow working to your benefit?" Arashi smirked. This made Amaterasu go silent. Was that it? Was that why she couldn't trust him? Arashi turned away and looked at something Amaterasu couldn't see. "Believe it or not, there are people who just want to help others. It's just so rare to find those people, it's impossible to believe they exist. I am not one of those people." He looked at her and she could have sworn his eyes were moving like clouds. "The reason I can tell you my past is because I don't care who knows it, or who doesn't. It's not like anyone can use it against me. And I'm helping you because in case you haven't noticed, I have nothing to do! I've been wondering around endlessly, and it gets tiring after awhile. And like I said, I like you. You're hot, self confident even though you have no idea who you are, and you're strong. You're the type of person I want on my side." Amaterasu blushed when he said he liked her.

"Will you stop proclaiming your love already? It's getting tiresome." she said. Arashi sat up with a jolt.

"Whoa! WHOA!" he yelled. "No one's proclaiming nothing! Who said a damn thing about love? I said _like_! NOT _love_!"

"Whaat?" Amaterasu hissed. "Then what's with all that crap you've been saying?"

"It means I like you as a person! I don't love shit, Ama-babe! Geeze! Leave it to a girl to read way too much into things!" Amaterasu twitched violently.

"H-H-How can one not read too much into that stuff!" she yelled as she threw a rock at him.

"Oww! Hey! What was that for?"

"For being a ass!"

"Me? Look who's talking! Don't blame me for your failure to read emotions!" Arashi huffed. "Look at you! You're a stubborn, short tempered, and vain bitch!"

"And you're a stupid, reckless, bastard!"

"Hey, at least I don't go streaking!"

"Nether do I!"

"Oh, tell it to somebody who didn't fish you out naked!"

"Garh! I'm gonna kill ya!"

"Ha! Good luck with that!"

Back in the Fire Kindom, Zuko paced back and forth in worry.

"If you're going to do that, at least move around so you don't wear a hole in the floor." Mai said as she entered.

"Mai, please!" Zuko sighed. "We don't have time for this."

"But we have time for worrying our heads off." Mai said as she hugged him.

"A insane Azula is on the loose, probably destroying the fire nation! How is it even possible not to worry?" Zuko exclaimed as he pulled away. Mai stared at him.

"Are you worried about the kingdom, or Azula?" she asked. Zuko went silent, then turned with a heavy sigh.

"I don't even know anymore." he said sadly. Mai walked up behind him and hugged his shoulders and he continued. "Uncle once told me that when we were kids, Azula actually used to be kind and gentle. But I can't even imagine that, much less remember it." Mai leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Heh! Azula gentle? That is hard to imagine." she said with a small smile.

Meanwhile, in the south pole, Aang tossed and turned as he slept. His dreams tormenting him.

_He was on what seemed to be a storm cloud. The thuder boomed like heart beats and the rain was as cold as ice as they hit Aang's skin. He flinched as the lightening flashed around him. In the distance he saw what seemed to be a male airbender. Upon a closer look, he seemed to be an older Aang, but with bright, electric blue eyes instead of grey. Aang could tell that the Airbender was hurt and tired from the way he was breathing and from the blood that fell._

"_Hey..." Aang said as he stepped forward. "Are you alright?" Then a chill went through his spine as a familiar laugh echoed around him._

"_**Ha, ha! You fool! You are nothing but a measly mortal! And I am a goddess!" **_

'_Azula?' Aang thought as he whipped around. Suddenly a large, shadowed beast emerged from the cloud and Aang let out a cry of fear as two golden eyes glared down at him._

"Ahh!" Aang yelled as he bolted awake.

"Aang?" Katara exclaimed as she entered the igloo. "What's wrong?" Aang was sweating and panting as if had been running for miles.

"I... dunno." he panted as the golden eyes flashed before him. "I think it was a dream... wasn't it?"

Woow... These chapters are shrinking. Well, nothing to say except, review please!


End file.
